finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
George Lanter
George Lanter is a survivor of the McKinley Speedway crash in ''The Final Destination''. He was the seventh survivor to die after the accident. Biography George lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania, and worked as a security guard at the McKinley Speedway. Prior to the accident George was an alcoholic, who accidentally killed his family in a car accident, because he was driving under the influence. Because of this George carries around a lot of guilt, and has suicidal thoughts. Of all the survivors George is the kindest, and most helpful towards Nick and Lori. ''The Final Destination'' George was working at the McKinley Speedway in the stands the day of the crash. Before the premonition, George tells Carter to put his foot down as he is blocking the isle. When Nick has his premonition about a car crash and begins to panic, George follows him out the stadium and tries to calm him down. As George questions Nick on what crash he is referring to, the disaster really happen just like in Nick's premonition and Nadia Monroy is obliterated by a stray tire that flies out of the stadium moments later. George later appears to Nick and Lori at the memorial service. He asks Nick how he knew the disaster was gonna happen, before Carter confronts him. He blames George for the death of his wife, who was among the casualties in the disaster, and mocks him before leaving. Later, while George is talking to his mom in his home, he witnesses Carter being dragged by his tow truck on fire before it explodes. Later, George catches Nick and Lori at the speedway as they are trying to find out which survivor is next. He helps them find out that Andy is next on death's list by showing them security footage from the accident. They visit the autoshop, where Andy is working, and outside, George talks to the grieving Andy about losing his family before he is killed. They then realise that Hunt and Janet are next. After George and Lori save Janet from a malfunctioning car wash George tells her that he will accept his death because of his families' accident. That night George attempts to commit suicide but is unable to do so. Nick and Lori find him as he attempts to hang himself. Lori says that saving Janet must have defeated Death and they all celebrate. However, days later, Nick sees a news report on Jonathan Groves, who survived at the speedway and is in a coma. Nick contacts George to find Jonathan, and they met at the hospital, but they arrive too late as he is crushed by an overfilled bathtub that crashed through the ceiling from the room above. 'Death' , Nick runs toward the vehicle and recoils from George's remains.]] After an unsuccessful attempt at rescuing Jonathan from the hospital, George and Nick walked outside to find Lori and Janet. As they were walking, an ambulance sped down the road and hit George at full speed, completely obliterating him. Nick experienced a premonition of this just seconds before but was too late to prevent it. Signs/Clues *Nick sees an image of a snake wrapped around a metal spike''' 'which is known as the Rod of Asclepius known as the symbol of medicine. This was the same symbol that was on the ambulance that ran George over. *George comically revealed to Nick and Lori that he tried to kill himself several times, but it didn't work, because it wasn't his time yet. *George talked to Nick about déjà vu and his dead wife immediately before he dies. Ironically, George is run over like Terry Chaney, giving a déjà vu reference to the first film. *George is named after George Waggner (Tod Waggner's brother from the original ''Final Destination). *Ironically, the film also has a déjà vu reference to the first film: The Browning dog, The Clear Rivers sign, Carter's car, Terry's Death. *Normally an Ambulance truck would be expected to help someone but ironically it is the opposite (the truck is what kills him). *Throughout the film, ambulance sirens can be heard. Once when Janet walked out of the laundry shop, and another one when Lori was on the phone at the Cafe. *George is the 7th survivor to die. At the memorial a news van is seen behind George with the number 7. *At the speedway before the accident, George watches the race through the grind fence. Interestingly enough, as George is in the background, the racers rush past by in the foreground, making it seem like they are running over George, just as he was meant to have died. Appearances *''The Final Destination'' (portrayed by Mykelti Williamson) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Mykelti Williamson) Trivia *George shares several traits with Eugene Dix and Nora Carpenter from the [[Final Destination 2|second Final Destination film]]. He was suicidal, like Eugene, and accepted the fact that if it's his time to die, then he's okay with it, like Nora. Another thing that compares him to Nora is that they both had 2 family members that died in accidents. *George's zodiac sign is Gemini. *"Deja vu is God's way of letting you know that you are where God wants you to be and doing what God wants you to do." is the completed quote before he dies. *His death is similar to Terry Chaney's death, as both were hit by high speed vehicles. **Ironically, he could have been the 2nd last to die in The Final Destination, and Terry was the second to die in Final Destination. *George's quote is in reference to the similarities between George's death and Terry's death from Final Destination. *In a early draft of The Final Destination script, he was described simply as: GEORGE MINER, 50. *He is the third survivor who tried to commit suicide in the franchise, the previous ones were Carter Horton and Eugene Dix. Contrary to them, George wanted to do for having peace finally and the reunion with his family. Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Lanter, George Category:Main Characters